msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Touch of The Titans
The Touch of The Titans was a campaign carried out by the Magus Senate of Dalaran, to discover what the Horde was doing at the Big Blossom Mine in the Vale of Enteral Blossoms. It was lead by Archmage Verus Baelheit. This is an event summary and is a WIP. Foray into the Mines In order to investigate the mines the Magus Senate of Dalaran had a strike team enter the digsite. In order to get to the mines unnoticed the magi used a series of phasing wards to hide the strike team from the Goblin diggers and Horde guards. The strike team waited at the entrance to the mine and a few members, disguised as Goblins, made their way in and set off the toxic gas detectors. The Goblins fearing for their lives and ability to get paid fled the mine and cleared the way for the strike team. Once inside the team collapsed the entrance just enough to allow them a few hours to work uninterrupted. As the team made its way deeper and deeper into the mine a massive Goblin shredder spoted them and proceeded to open fire. The shredder was taken down when it hit a low support beam in its zeal to kill the magi and with the assistance of the teams techno-mage. The team sustained a few injuries and had to stop the foray to heal a member who was seriously injured. The team made it to the end of the mine and found an ore that the Goblins had been mining. It was determined to be similar to Saronite and was promptly put into a containment orb and brought back to Dalaran for study. It was brought to the Arcane Vault along with some Saronite so they could both be studied. The Sha unleashed The next week was spent by the colleagues of the Magus Senate in deep study on the mysterious Ore they had unearthed. As it sat in the Arcane Vault, a feeling of wrongness could be felt by its guards. Eventually the Ore was removed for personal study. Careful examination of the Ore drew several unsettling paralells to Saronite, the bleeding Ore. Based upon this, the mystery Ore was dubbed to be the hardened blood of an old god. Its presence in Pandaria was unsettling. The Senate tore through scroll after scroll of Pandaren history, but not a single reference could be found as to its nature. A single mention was made however, in the pages of ancient Mantid legends from beyond the Serpent's spine. A name was put to the Ore. Shaarjite. The Senate assembled to discuss the ramifications of the weeks research. With so many present however, the unthinkable happened. The containment sheild was breached. The essence of Sha escaped into the Citadel, seeking out prominent hosts. The Sha passed from host to host, the Mages concentrating their efforts into cleansing their posessed brothers, each of which exuded great boasts of Pride. Until Archmage Baelheit drew upon his own pride to attract The Sha to him, and cast himself into the Citadel's wards, destroying the foreign taint. As the haze lifted, The Archmage could think only of what he had forseen before collapsing. Thor Modan After spending the greater part of a week in a coma, Archmage Baelheit awoke to have realized a terrible vision. As the Sha had died inside of him, he had seen it. A colossal organ, wreathed in shadow. Confirmed by every Priest and Magi that had read his thoughts to gain some clarification suceeded all too well. What's more is that Baelheit had gained insight into Garrosh Hellscream's dark machinations. A counter had to be found, it was decided. Yet with so much of this world's power spent in the prevention of the Cataclysm, a worthy answer seemed near impossible. It was only discovered by chance that the Power of the Titans might be harnessed, but to do so, the Magus Senate would need to craft a weapon only theorized by the Titans, and assemble it with mortal hands. The sheer audacity of the task threw many complaints and arguments against and in favor of its creation, but there the opportunity say, and it was decided that the goal was worth the risk. So it was that a Squad of expeditionary Mages had tracked a warband of Iron Dwarves to their capital City of Thor Modan. Fleeing from the Storm Peaks, the Iron dwarves had become fewer in number, but they had taken the spoils of their former conquest with them. Chief among them being the Titan Keystone that Baelheit so needed to obtain the designs for their Titanic Weapon. The Mages's assault on Thor Modan was brutal, faced with cannonfire, Golems and The Iron legions. Their Magic had to prove sufficient enough not only to defend from the attacking dwarves, but see them safely inside the enormous subterranean city. After bypassing the outer City defenses, the enormous Iron Halls awaited them, the deep and uncovered vaults of the Servants of Iron held many treasures, but only one the Mages needed. The search was exhaustive, but ultimately yielded fruit. As the Archmage began to pry the Secrets from Thor Modan's innermost vault, The Dwarven General, Dwarrowdwelf, confronted the Mages for their intrusion. Baelheit could not distract himself from his work with the vault, having no other choice than to let his Colleagues defend him. In the end, Arranax DeVin delivered the Final blow to the Iron Dwarf, fragmenting his metallic form, and the Magus Senate escaped shortly afterwards, with a repository of forgotten knowledge in their posession. Ulduar The Magus Senate convened following their assault on Thor Modan. The Titanic Keystone recovered from the Vaults of stolen Titanic technology contained a vast amount of infirmation. Most important of all however, were the Designs for a Weapon capable of Destroying Old God touched substances. To complete the Design however, three Key materials were needed that the Mages could not replicate. Three Fragments of Metal, held in Key Titan facilities across Azeroth. Without wasting time, the Mages of Dalaran departed mere days later. An expedition to Ulduar underway. Upon arriving in the Storm Peaks, the Mages began their search within the fabled Titan city itself, before branching out to surrounding territories. The vast and enormous Titan machines buried in rock and ice in the treacherous mountains provided much ground to cover. Fortunately for the Mages, The Keystone in their posession directed them to their objective. Overlooked by centuries, the Keeper's Library was a small watchpost upon the Terrace of the Makers. Just south of Ulduar proper. Within, The constructs once dedicated to the Library's maintenence merely wandered aimlessly. Only upon the central mechanism was Fruit yielded. The Fragment lay within, but lay behind a lock. Divided amongst Titan Databanks were the knowledge needed to release the Fragment from its chamber. Together, the Mages set to their task, unlocking the Databanks, fighting off those they could not crack. Only when the Last Databank lay open or defeated did the ancient system reset. The Fragment was released, and enormous power came into the hands of the Mages. Two sites remained. Uldum Continuing their trawl through Titan facilities in pursuit of the Fragments of Norgannon, a Team of Magi was deployed into the Sands of Uldum. The massive Titan complex and unforgiving desert made the search a Difficult one, yet not without Clues. The Mages of Dalaran decided to follow the Source of all life in Uldum. The Waters of the Vir'naal Oasis, eventually leading them to the Obelisk of the Moon. All life stems from water. Such was the purpose of the Titanic Facility. The Obelisk led the Mages far beneath the sands of Uldum, into an ancient channels and aqueducts laid buried and forgotten. In these halls, the Makers had set waters of life to flow freely through Uldum. Now however, the Old god's corruption of the Systems had left the waters stagnant and poisonous. The corrupted touch of the Old gods had corrupted the Waters of life into a corrupted amalgam of such, rising from the depths to face the Magi. Hope was not lost for the Region, however. The Old God's corruption had taken shape into being, yet could be destroyed in such a form. With their arcane Powers and the power of the Titans brimming through the halls, The foul touch was destroyed. With its destruction, the Titan-Imbued Waters of Uldum ran freely once again, and revealed from the Source of its waters, a Fragment of Norgannon. In this chamber, the Lifeshaping waters of the Titans had played so similar a role to the Waters of the Vale, giving hope to the Mages that it one day may yet recover. Category:Events Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Campaigns